1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method of managing contents using the same In addition, more particularly, to an image display device being connected to a mobile terminal (or user equipment), so as to communicate with the mobile terminal, and a method of managing contents stored in the mobile terminal by using the image display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent development in the mobile communication technology, users are now capable of accessing the internet by using image display devices, such as televisions. An image display device may be connected to a mobile or portable terminal, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, via wired or wireless connection. Thus, data communication between the image display device and the mobile terminal can be performed through such connection.
Furthermore, the above-described mobile terminal is configured to have the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions, such as executing applications, filming (or recording) and playing-back photos (or still images) or moving pictures, playing-back music or moving picture files, playing games, receiving broadcast programs, and so on. Due to such interactive data communication between the image display device and the mobile terminal, contents stored in any one of the image display device and the mobile terminal may be displayed on or stored in its counterpart. Accordingly, in using the contents stored in any one of the image display device and the mobile terminal, an image display device and a method of managing contents using the same considering the user's convenience is required to be developed.